Transformers Prime:Vengeance II
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Sequel to Vengeance...Takes place just days after
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:Vengenace II**

**Chapter 1**

"Where are we at Gentlemen?"Silas said as he walked into a large warehouse,overlooking the room from an above walkway,all the action centered around a large table in the middle of the floor as a Cybertronian body layed upon it with a group of men gathered around.

"Repair procedure is almost complete Sir..we're about ready to revive her".

"Most Excellent"Silas said as he decended down the stairs,joining the others."How bad was the damage?".

"The Energon blasts were devastating to her systems but precise...so if could of been worse"One of the Agents answered as Silas watched,turning his attention to the loud footsteps coming up behind him.

"Your late..."Silas said looking back up to the Cybertronian.

"Sorry..it was a long flight..."Starscream responded.

"I trust you have it?"Silas asked as Starscream held up a shard of Dark Energon as Silas reached out for it.

"Not so fast...Remember our bargain?".

"Fine...Your Energon supply is ready to go..I'll include more if you help finish the procedure".

"Sounds good to me"Starscream said as she steped forward infront of the table ,looking down at Airachnids body.

"Explain to me how that is suppose to bring her back to life"Silas said looking at the shard.

"Strange thing Dark Energon...as it brings the gift to bring the dead back to life...it has a side effect".

"And what side effect is that?"Silas inquired.

"It leaves them...what's the human term?..A zombie.."Starscream answered.

"I need an assassin...not some walking corpse".

"Not to worry..downloading her mind until the procedure is complete should keep that from happening...You know there's a part of me that's regretting helping you..I like the thought of her being in this state..our time working together hasn't been pleasant".

"Then why are you helping M.E.C.H?".

"I'm fighting for my own survival now...You know how hard it is to harvest Energon alone?".

"Just get on with it"."Silas said as Starscream steped forward ramming the Dark Energon shard into Airachnids chest as it glowed purple but seeing no other response.

"Why isn't it working?"Silas said looking up to Starscream for answers.

"Her body may be alive..but her mind is not"Starscream responded,knocking on Airachnids forhead.

"Commence memory upload"Silas commanded as a agent connected a cable to the back of Airachnids head.

"Roger Sir..Uploading now"Another agent responded,typing on the keyboard of his computer.

"You know Silas...You have a good operation here..I wouldn't mind joining too".

"Our organization has no need for defectors or traitors..what's the chance of you double crossing us as well?".

"What..I wouldn't..."Starscream started to say as Silas turned back to the agents.

"Progress report?".

"Upload is complete Sir".

"Excellent Gentlemen"Silas said as Airachnid came alive arching her back,screaming as her chest and optics glowed broke free from her arm and leg restraints as she grabed M.E.C.H agents within her reach,tossing them against the wall.

"Do something!"Silas said yelling up to Starscream.

"Sorry...not part of the bargain"Starscream responded as he transformed,blasting out through the skylight in the ceiling,fleeing the scene.

Airachnid finished killing all the agents,turning her attention to Silas as she leaped for him,picking Silas up and pressed him up against the wall,her grasp around his neck.

"You!...Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head Silas!".

"Instead of wanting to kill me..you should be thanking me".

"Thanking you?..For what?".

"Because I brought you back to life".

"Arcee...She did this to me".

"Well with my help you can get your revenge".

"And what would you want in return Silas?".

"Only you helping M.E.C.H out on occasion..That's the least you could do for all we have done for you".

Airached released Silas as he fell to the floor,dusting his clothes off as he stood up.

"But by all means...Think over my offer"Silas said as he turn his back to her.

"I have thought it over..And tempting at it sounds..I'm afraid I really must be going..But Thank You for the hospility and all Silas..."Airachnid said as she raised her arms,powering up her blasters.

...

"Welcome to K.O. Drive-In..Where every meal is a Knockout..Would you like to try one of out famous burgers today?..."Jack said as he spoke into his headset.

"Not unless you want your girlfriend to lose her lovely figure"Came Arcee's voice over the speaker as she pulled on around to the window.

"Hey Babe"Jack greeted her as he leaned out,looking down at her,not even noticing her female holographic rider.

"Hey Baby..Ready to go?"Arcee asked him as he rubed the hair on top of his head.

"Yea just have to finish up a couple of orders..do you mind waiting?"Jack asked as a black convertible pulled around full of guys Jack recognized as members of the football team as all four of them let out whistles at Arcee's leather clad female rider.

"Those jerks...They need to know I'm taken"Arcee said,Jack hearing the anger in her voice.

"I'm just glad they're whisling at your hologram instead of you"Jack said as he was getting their order together.

"I'll be in my usual parking spot"Arcee said as she drove forward,hearing more whistles coming from behind her as she pulled into a parking spot.

Jack walked out the door a few minutes later,helmet under his arm as he walked up to Arcee,taking a seat on her.

"Sorry for the wait Arcee"He said as he griped her handlebars.

"No problem Babe...So how was work?"Arcee asked as she pulled out onto the street.

"Just the usual..."Jack responded as Arcee adjusted her right mirror to see his face.

"Jack is something wrong?".

"Just irriated at those guys back there..I should of spoke up for you..said you were my girlfriend".

"Jack...You know I would love if you defended me but if you did it might of led to something worse..they would of found about my hologram or start a fight with you...and you know I would come to your defence in a heartbeat but...".

"I know..you don't exist".

"Besides I think you just want to show me off".

"What?..No..No I don't".

"Hmmm..so I'm not worth showing off?"She asked.

"I didn't mean it that way...I just want you all to myself"He answered back,laying a hand on her fuel tank.

"Good answer..You sliped your way out of that one".

"Just speaking the truth Babe".

"We better hurry to base..Optimus said Fowler's there and he has something importnant to show us"Arcee said as she boosted her speed down the desert highway.

...

"Well if it isn't the happy couple"Fowler said from the second level as Jack and Arcee rolled into base as he removed his helmet,steping off of Arcee as she transformed.

"Hey Agent Fowler...Hey Miko...Hey Bulkhead...Where's Raf?"Jack asked looking around,seeing no sign of him or Bumblebee.

"They haven't reported in yet"Came Ratchets voice as he entered the control room followed by Optimus.

"We sat the machines up in Ratchets lab Agent Fowler..we are most curious to learn more about them...Hello Jack..I'm trusting your day as gone well?".

It was okay Optimus..and what machines are you refering to?"He asked.

"I think it would be best if Agent Fowler explained..as we all want to know".

"Well lets not waste any more time"Fowler responded as she desended the steps leading everyone down the long hallway that led to the rest of the base as they entered Ratchets lab.

Jack and Miko both stared up at amazement,seeing two towering army green robot suits standing up against the back wall.

"These were made out of the idea the Brass had about future warfare...They wanted every soldier to have the power of a tank...Seemed like a good idea at the time till the costs were layed down infront of them..Only these two prototypes were ever made..so I thought they could be of use to us".

"Agent Fowler...what possible use could we Autobots have for Human robotic suits?"Ratchet asked.

"Well I was thinking more about for Jack"Fowler said as he layed a hand on his right shoulder.

"What...are...are you sure?"Jack responded surprised.

"How could you possibily think Jack operating this machine is a good idea..It's outdated"Ratchet protested.

"Then maybe you can get it up to date for Jack Ratchet?"Optimus asked.

"With all due respect Optimus..I think these"machines"will be a complete waste of our time and resources...there's no purpose for them".

"I have to agree with Optimus Ratchet"Arcee said as she steped forward.

"With this war not coming to a end anytime soon and with the growing threat of M.E.C.H...Jack is finding himself more into the middle of the action everyday..And if there is a chance that him being in that will protect him,I'm all for it..and if you won't improve it..I will..and you know you don't like anyone else in your lab"

"Very well..."Ratchet reponded giving in as he steped forward,looking the suit over.

"Well Ratchet?"Optimus asked

I suppose I could replace the power supply with an Energon system...add some weapons...Lot of work Optimus...But I believe I can get it done".

"Great!..It's settled then...Why don't you go ahead and climb up to see how she fits Jack"Fowler said as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Ummm...Alright"Jack responded as he started to climb the metal stairs leading to the cockpit.

"Welcome"The suit spoke as Jack opened the cockpit,climbing inside.

"I hate talking machines..."Ratchet said rolling his eyes.

"Ummm...Gloves?"Jack asked as he held a pair of black gloves up with wires hanging from it so everyone could see.

"That's how you control it Jack"Fowler responded."Make a fist and it makes a fist..throw a punch and it throws a punch...make a...".

"Alright we get it..."Arcee said interupting him.

"There's sensors around your waist that control your balance and the pedals on the floor control the legs..Why don't you try talking a few steps forward".

"Ummm...Okay"Jack said nervously as he slowly made the suit walk forward.

"Whoa...Do I really look this small?"Jack asked as he looked down to Miko as she watched.

"Not that small..you're about a foot taller"Arcee answered with a smile,teasing him.

"Well at least I can do this now"Jack added at he walked up to Arcee,wraping both mechianical arms around her waist,pulling her in close.

"Mmmm...you know I prefer the real thing"Arcee responded as she turned around in his brace,finding herself eye level with Him.

He activated the switch that controls the windshield of the cab as it raised up,pulling Arcee closer as he met her half way,kissing her deeply.

"Ummm..well..."Fowler only managed to say as he cleared his throat,looking away making Optimus,Ratchet,and Bulkhead to do the same.

"Don't make me have to tell Ratchet to take that away from you"Arcee said as She and Jack both exchanged smiles.

Miko slowly steped away from the group,running over to the other empty robotic suit on the other side of the room as she rushed up the steps,eagerly taking the controls.

Hearing the sounds of the other suit powering up quickly made everyone turn their attention to Miko as she clumsy made the suit walk around the room,crashing into walls and machinery.

"Miko!...I needed that!"Ratchet yelled as he rushed over to inspect the broken machines while Optimus grabed Miko,trying to get her back under control.

"Miko!..Press the Emergency Stop Button!"Fowler yelled up at her as she took a quick look around.

"Do you know how many buttons they are up here!".

"It's the Big Red One!"Fowler yelled again as the suit powered down,telling everone that she found it.

"Now tell me how to get this wind shield open..cause I think I'm going to hurl".

"Looks like you just bought yourself a suit kid..."Fowler said as he bowed his head,rubing his eyes.

"What...Wait..I did?"Miko asked suprised finelly finding the button that opens the cab.

"Why let Miko keep the suit Agent Fowler?"Jack asked.

"I may have let out a small detail...The suits are equipped with biological locks".

"What does that mean in English?"Miko asked.

"It means that you are the only...and I mean the only one that can operate that suit now Miko...And the same goes for Jack"Ratchet said as he stood a large machine back on it's end.

"Sweet!...Can't wait till I start doing some Con smashing of my own".

"That Miko is completly out of the question"Optimus said as he picked her up,then sat her down gently on the floor.

"Can't I just exchange it for a pink one?...Cause green is totally not my color".

"I'll paint it any color you want Miko if you would please just leave my lab..."Ratchet said,still cleaning up the mess she had made.

"I think it would be best if we all left the lab"Optimus added as Jack deactivated his suit,with Arcee helping him down.

"Well...Back to being small"Jack said as Arcee kneeled down to him.

"Just how I like you".

"Arcee...you have a patrol this evening..you best be under way".

"Roger Optimus"She responded giving Jack a quick kiss before standing up and walking out behind the rest of the Autobots.

"Well what's on the agenda now Jack?"Miko asked as she walked up,standing beside him.

"What ever you do Miko..you're going to have to do it by yourself...I'm going to my room"

...

_"Prime!"_Agent Fowler yelled over the loud speaker of the base as Optimus and Bulkhead steped forward.

"Agent Fowler..how can we be of..."

_"It's M.E.C.H...I wasn't back at the agency for one hour before a call came through that one of their reported base's had been attacked"._

"Ummm...That's a good thing right?"Bulkhead asked confused.

_"Would of been...except we didn't do it!...I suspect Con's are involved"._

"That's highly unlikely Agent Fowler..Megatron wouldn't waste his time or resources on something of little importance to him".

_"Well you can see for yourself when you get here Prime..I'm sending the coodinates"._

"Understood Agent Fowler..we're on our way"Optimus said as he ended the transmission.

"Rafeal...would you mind operating the Groundbridge till Ratchet finishes his work?".

"Sure Optimus"Raf answered as he took his eyes off the video game him and Bumblebee were playing to answer.

Optimus pulled down the groundbridge control handle as Him and Bulkhead both turned around,walking through the green portal that had just appeared.

They appeared in an area that seemed to look like a military base,they were buildings burning in all directions as the fire's lit up the night sky,leaving Optimus and Bulkhead looking around in shock.

"By the All Spark Optimus..What hit this place?".

"I was wondering if you could tell me"Fowler said as he walked up behind them,making them turn around.

"Any Human casualties Agent Fowler?".

"Plenty...I stoped counting...All M.E.C.H Agents".

"What a waste of Human life..."Optimus said as he looked around again,the espression on his face turning sad.

"Silas wasn't among the dead..If he was here..He managed to evade whatever did this".

"Whatever it was...it sure took some effort to break in here"Bulkhead said.

"Not break in Bulkhead...to break out...".

"You mean to tell me Prime what ever..or who ever did this cause all this death and damage just to escape?".

"I'm afraid so Agent Fowler...".

"That's just wonderful...On top of Con's..we have a rogue M.E.C.H experiment to deal with".

"Whatever did this..it was using a Energon blaster"Bulkhead added as he examined a nearby wall.

"So we are dealing with a Con!".

"Starscream is the likely cause of all this Agent Fowler..although he is still our enemy He is no Megatron and is purely out for hisself".

"Well you better find this rogue Con Prime..and take him down".

"We are not doing anything less than before with bringing this war to a close Agent Fowler...Starscream is a enemy to the Decepticons as he is to us..So he must be taken alive"

...

Jack layed in his and Arcee's room,flipping through channels on the tv that hung on the concrete wall that he had added just days before.

It seemed like he came across the same channels over and over as he searched for something to watch,with nothing coming of interest to him.

"You better not find that more entertaining than me"Came Arcee voice as she appeared,walking into the room,then sitting on their bed,crossing her legs.

"Hey..I thought you knew me better than that"Jack responded.

"Mmmm...It's a good thing I do".

"So...How did your patrol go?".

"It was quiet..wanted to get it over with quickly and get back to you..Think I might have ran a couple of red lights".

"Mmmm..my girl has been bad..."Jack said as she moved over,huging Arcee around the back of her neck as she turned her head to the side to smile at him.

"Not yet I haven't".

"I hope you don't have anything to do tomorrow..Cause I have our day planned out for us".

"Well...Your Mom called me...She want's to go out to lunch with me tomorrow..Says she want's to get to know me better".

"Great...That's all I need"Jack said sighing,flopping back on his pillow.

"Why does that bother you Babe?...She already said she approves of us".

"Because I'm going to be the main topic...Can't think of all the embrassing thing's she will say about me...And she will pressure you to talk about me too".

"Jack I think it's a good idea for Me and Her to get to know each other better...And I promise I'll be very careful about what I tell her about us".

"And what about what she tells you?".

"Well it might help me learn some things about you too..And I'll try not to laugh to hard"Arcee said smiling as Jack sighed again.

"Aww Baby I'm teasing you..Thought you liked it".

"I do Arcee...It's just you don't know how Mom's are".

"Maybe this will help me learn"Arcee said as she leaned down,kissing Jack's neck.

"Mmmm...Arcee".

"Mmmm...Feel good?"She asked whispering in his ear.

"Ohh yes...".

"Mmmm you know I don't like you this clothed"Arcee said with a grin as she reached down,pulling Jack's shirt off over his kissed his neck again,then slowly made her way down his bare chest,kissing as she went.

Arcee layed down,taking Jack with her as he layed upon her leaned down,placing gentle kisses on her neck as she reached up,stroking his wavy black hair.

"Ohhh...Baby...Mmmm".

"You two are totally grossing me out..."Miko said from the doorway,surprising Jack and Arcee as they quickly turned to look at her.

"Miko!...What are you doing here?...Why haven't you went home yet?"Jack asked her.

"Bulkhead went on a mission with Optimus...Bumblebee is suppose to take me home...When he gets done playing video games with Raf that is..."Miko said as she came further into the room as Jack and Arcee exchanged irritated looks.

"Miko..can you give us some privacy?"Arcee asked.

"Yea Miko...Get out"Jack added.

"Please...As if no one knows what goes on in here".

"I don't care if they do or not Miko"Jack said raising his voice.

"Fine...I guess I'll leave without giving you your message".

"And what message is that Miko?".

"Ratchet says it's going to take a little longer getting your suit ready...He's behind in making the Synthetic Energon".

"Thank you Miko...you can get out now"Jack said again as Miko stood in her place.

"He said get out!"Arcee yelled scareing Miko,making her quickly run out and putting a little fear in Jack as well.

"Now maybe we can be alone"Arcee said,her voice turning normal again as she turned to look at Jack.

"Remind me not to ever make you mad"Jack said with a smile,Arcee returning it as they kissed deeply again.

...

"Hey June...I'm on my way...I'll pick you up soon"Arcee said over her com-link as she drove down the desert highway on a beautiful Sunday morning.

_"Did Jack say he was ok with this Arcee?"._

"Well it bothered him some but I talked him into it".

_"Why did it bother him?"._

"He thinks this whole thing is just an excuse to talk about him and embrass him..We're not going to that are we?".

_"Of course not Arcee"June responded letting out a little laugh making Arcee laugh with her._

"So...Did you remember to bring his baby pictures?..I'm dieing to seem them".

_"Got them in my purse..and I can't wait to show them to you..My Baby is so cute"._

"Hey!...He's our Baby remember?"Arcee responded as a black and purple helicopter appeared flying behind her.

"No...It can't be...I'm going to have to call you back June".

_"Arcee...What's..."_Arcee ended the call before June could finish as she pulled off the highway,going off-road through the desert.

The helicopter unleashed volleys of misslies as Arcee weaved from side to side,dodging them as she deverted all her Energon to her rear wheel,greatly boosting her speed only to find the helicopter staying behind with her.

Another volley of missiles caught Arcee off guard as one hit her back wheel making her wreck as she transformed,rolling on the ground,crashing into a rock.

She stumbled to stand up as the helicopter came to a hover above her,transforming in mid-air before slamming down onto the ground.

"Hello Arcee..surprised to see me?"Airachnid asked,walking up to her

"You can't be alive...I killed you myself".

"You did kill me...But Hell spat me back out...So I'm back..ready to have some fun again".

Arcee pulled her blasters but before she could get a shot off Airachnid raised her arms blasting Arcee with her webbing as she fell to the ground,arms binded to her side.

Arcee strained to reach up with her arm to activate her comlink as Airachnid rushed forward,kicking Arcee into another rock.

"You know Arcee..Huge part of me wants me to kill you right here and now...But why do that...When I can gain so much more from you"Airachnid said as she bent down,reaching under Arcee's chin,making her look up.

"Revenge is sweet..isnt it Arcee?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Vengenace II**

**Chapter 2**

Jack was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing as he turned over on his side feeling for it on his beside table quickly answered the call before turning back over,laying back on his pillow.

"Hello...".

_"Jack!...Thank God.."._

"Mom?...What's wrong?"He asked as he sat up in bed,rubing his eyes.

_"Have you seen or heard from Arcee?"._

"Isn't she with you?".

_"No...She never picked me up..And It sounded like something was wrong when she called me...Jack I fear the worse"_June said as Ratchets voice came over the loud speaker interupting the conversation.

_"Jack...Come to the control room...It's urgent"._

"Mom I have to...".

_"I know..I overheard...I knew something was wrong"_June said as Jack was already out of bed,quickly pulling his jean up and buttoning them before putting on his shirt.

He quickly exited the room barefooted,not even having time to put on his shoes as he ran to the control room,his feet getting cold from the concrete floor.

Optimus and Ratchet turned to look at him,worried looks on their faces as Jack looked up to the massive display screen seeing four green Autobot life signals and one blank one.

"No...Not again"Jack said in a low voice as he walked closer to the screen,eyeing it in shock,his cell phone still in hand.

"Her signal just went blank a few minutes ago Jack..and all attempts to contact her have failed"Ratchet stated.

"Whe have the coodinates of her last location Jack...We will start our search there".

"As if that matters Optimus...She's not there now is she?"Jack snapped back".

"Jack I ask you to keep your emotions in check and try to remain calm..till we know more about what has taken place".

"How can you expect me to remain calm Optimus!...Arcee is out there dead for all I know and I'm here!"

"I understand how you are feeling Jack...But acting in this matter will not help get Arcee back".

"Your right Optimus...I'm sorry"Jack reponded as he began to calm down,then taking a seat on the couch,face in his hands.

"Ratchet..Call everyone to base...If there is a search to be done..we will need all the help we can get".

"Yes Optimus"Ratchet responded back,turning to his computer.

...

Everyone was gathered together in the main control room of the base as Jack sat on the couch,face in his hands with June sitting beside him,arm around his shoulder holding him close.

"I'm sure she's ok Honey..she's strong"June said softly as Jack sat,been worried sick about Arcee since she went missing without a trace just hours ago.

"Optimus..There's a transmission coming through..Unknown source"Ratchet said turning to his computer.

"Put it through Ratchet..And be ready to track the signal".

"Roger Optimus"Ratchet responded back as Airachnid's face appeared on the screen.

_"If I knew it was this easy to get a hold of you Autobots I would of done it along time ago"._

"Airachnid...So you're behind all this...".

_"Nice to see you too Optimus Prime"._

"Where is She!...What have you done with her!"Jack yelled as he steped forward from between Optimus's and Ratchet's legs,glaring up at the screen.

"Hello Jack..Nice to see you're alive and well".

"Where's Arcee!"He yelled again.

_"You will find out soon enough...She's alive...For now...And she will stay that way if you agree to my terms"._

_"_And what terms would those be Airachnid?"Optimus asked.

_"Simple enough..You remember how much I love sport don't you Jack..Lets make a game out of this shall we?...Come and face me...If you defeat me...You and Arcee go free...But if you lose...Well you get the idea..And you better come alone..Or I won't hesitate to kill Arcee on the spot"._

"Tell me where you are and I'll be there"Jack responded,glaring up at her.

_"I'm sure you already know by now Jack...My signal is being tracked isn't it?...I'll see you soon"._

Airachnid ended the transmisson before anyone could get another word in as Jack bowed his head,closing his eyes.

"What are we going to do Optimus?"Ratched asked as he looked up to the Autobot leader as Optimus scanned the room,looking at everyone as they stood slient,worried and lost looks on their faces.

"Is my suit armed Ratchet?"Jack asked breaking the slience without lifting his head or opening his eyes.

"Yes it is...But Jack...The suits are still being put through their trials...They haven't been fully tested"Ratchet answered in protest.

"Well they're about to have their trials by fire"Jack responded as he turned around walking out,exiting the room,walking down the long hallway that led to the rest of the base.

He entered the large room that was being use to house the suits as he stoped at the first step of the metal stairway,looking up before starting his climb.

"Jack!"June called out,running up to him as she entered the room.

"Yea Mom?"Was his only response as he turned around,ready to argue about the actions he was about to take as she climbed the steps,meeting him in the middle,kissing him on the forhead.

"Good luck Sweetheart...Come back safe..with Arcee".

"Thank you Mom"Jack responded as he hugged her,making tears fall down onto June's cheeks.

"You better get going..Arcee needs you"June said as she broke their hug,wiping the tears off her face.

Jack gave a nod in return as he turned back around and finished his assent,entering the cab of the robot suit as the windshield came down,sealing him inside as he flipped swiches and pushed buttons making the suit came to life.

"Here goes nothing"He said outloud to himself as he took a deep breath,taking the controls,making the suit walk forward.

...

Everyone else was gathered around the main control room of the base as they all turned their attention to the loud clanking footsteps of the robot suit,bearing Jack inside as he entered the room.

"I have the Groundbridge all set Jack"Ratched stated as he turned around to look at him from his computer.

"Airachnid's coordinates appear to be at a place of a hot climate...Is your suit's air conditioner working?".

"Appears to be"Jack answered,reaching down to double check it.

"It's not fair!"Miko said from the upper level,her voiced raised as she turned her back to everyone else,crossing her arms.

"What's not fair Miko?"Bulkhead questioned,turning to look at her.

"Jack is about to have his own Bot on Bot smackdown and I'm stuck here"She answered as everyone rolled their eyes at her as Jack walked toward the Groundbridge,making the suit turn around as Optimus spoke.

"Jack..as soon as you know Arcee is safe from harm...Do not hesitate to call for back up".

"Understood Optimus".

"And Jack".

"Yes Optimus?".

"Good luck".

"Thank you Optimus..I'm going to need it..."Jack responded as he walked through the green swirling portal,disappearing with him shortly after.

...

"Why didn't you tell me Dear Jack survived our last encounter"Airachnid said as she entered a large dark cavern that had become Arcee's cell.

"That was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know"Arcee responded from the back rocky wall as she hung from chains around her wrists,her blue optics glowing in the darkness as she raised her head up,Energon dripping on her face from her wounds.

"Well you best start telling me things that I do need to know...Like the location of the Autobot base...Or am I going to have to scar that beautiful face up some more?".

"Your getting nothing out of me...I'm not the type to break..."Arcee responded.

"Ahh yes...I remember our last little interrogation session..I couldn't get you to break then...Till someone's life you cared about was put in danger...And we both know how that turned out...Dont we?".

"Well you don't have anyone else here this time..do you Airachnid?".

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Arcee...Last I heard,Jack is on his way here to attempt to rescue you..let's see how much you tell me when you see one of my blades across his throat".

"I swear Airachnid if you harm Him I'll hunt you from this planet to the next one and to the next".

"I beginning to understand why you love Jack so much...Makes me want to get a Human of my own...maybe steal Jack away from you...Of course we may get off to a rocky start but he will soon learn to love me".

"Jack would rather die first".

"Are you so sure of that Arcee?...Humans value their life a great deal..they will do anything it takes to stay alive"Airachnid said making Arcee chuckle.

"Whats so funny Arcee?".

"You have no idea of what the word Love means...You can't force someone to love you...All you want is a slave"Arcee responded as Airachnid slaped her across the face,making more Energon drip for her lips.

"Tell me the location of the Autobot base!"Airachnid yelled as Arcee spat Energon is her face.

"Go back to Hell where you belong".

"We will see what Jack thinks about all this when he gets here...So you better start deciding if you will tell me or not...Or you will be haunted by his death too Arcee"Airachnid said as she walked out of the room leaving Arcee whimpering as she looked back down,closing her eyes.

"Jack...Stay away...Please stay away..."

...

Jack arrived in a desert canyon as he steped out of the groundbridge,it quickly closing in behind him as he looked around,taking in his suroundings.

The glare of the sun high in the afternoon sky blinded him as he tried to look up,finding towering clifs on either side of him.

"Well..Only one way to go"He said outloud to himself as he started walking forward in the suit.

_"Jack...did you arrive safely?"._

"Adfirmative Ratchet".

_"Jack...What is your location like?"_Optimus asked as he entered the conversation.

"I'm in some sort of canyon...very narrow".

_"Jack..are you picking anything up on radar?"_Ratchet asked as Jack heard his voice over the com-link again.

"Negative Ratchet...Not picking up anything"Jack answered as he look down to the radar screen.

_"Be on your guard Jack...Airachnid is well known for her ambushes"._

"Understood Optimus"Jack responded as he ended the transmission.

He only managed to take a few more steps as alarms went off in the suit,the same time Jack feeling the Earth shake beneth him as something emerged from the ground infront of him,sending a dust cloud in all directions,blinding Jack in the process.

Jack slowly walked forward as the dust started to settle to find Airachnid standing in front of him.

"First you survived and now this...Here I thought humans were predictable...But you're just full of surprises aren't you Jack".

"I've come prepared this time Airachnid...I'm not some helpless Human anymore".

"It's makes no differnce...I don't mind having to peel away the outer skin to get at the juicy bits".

"Where is she!".

"Who?...Arcee?...She's around...Her exact location is on here.."Airachnid said as she held up a data pad in her hand.

"Give it to me!".

"You forget Jack...I wanted this to be a game...And what is a game without prizes".

"And if I win your game?".

"Then I will give you the data pad and you can go find your beloved Arcee...And you two are free to leave...No strings attached".

"And you really expect me to believe that?..That you will just let us walk away?".

"I don't think you have much of a choice do you Jack?...And deep down you know it too...Arcee will die if you refuse to play or if you lose...So I hope you're at the top of your game".

"Then lets get this started"Jack said as he made a fist,the robot suit copying his every movement as he ran toward Airachnid,the right arm of the robot suit raised into the air.

To be concluded...


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:Vengeance II**

**Chapter 3**

The force of Jacks punch knocked Airachnid backwards as she dug her feet into the ground,struggling to keep her balance from falling as she reached up with her left hand,wiping the Energon off her lower lip.

"I must admit Jack..you really caught me off guard..I wasn't expecting that".

"There's more where that came from"Jack responded as he held up both arms,making fists.

"Very well..If that's how you wish to play"Airachnid said as she quickly leaped through the air,kicking Jack up against the rock wall of the cliffside as rocks fell down,hitting the cab of Jack's suit,breaking the windshield in the process.

Airachnid rushed forward,pinning Jack up against the wall.

"Hmmm...This looks importnant"Airachnid said,seeing hoses full of Energon that fueled the suit as she severed one with one of her razor legs.

"Warning..Power levels decreaseing"The suit spoke as warning lights and alarms went off.

"Great..That's all I need"Jack said as he strained to fight Airachnids strength.

_"Jack...I detect your suit is loseing power"._

"Tell me something I don't know Ratchet...Like how to activate my weapons".

_"Simple..The buttons that control your weapons are on your left...If you had a chance to do some training..you would of known that"._

"I promise Ratchet..If and when I make it back to base I'll take the full course"Jack responded as Airachnid pressed him tighter to the wall as Jack's suit stained to push back.

He managed to get the right arm of his suit free as he punched Airachnid back,giving him time to free himself from the rock wall.

He didn't waste any time as he reached down pressing the weapon buttons,as twin Energon blasters appeared on his arms.

Jack raised both the mechiancal arms of the suit,opening fire on Airachnid as he slowly walked forward,changing his blasters to swords as he closed the distance.

He struck with his blades,Airachnid responding,defecting every attack as they locked blades,staring eachother in the eye.

"You must really care for Arcee to put your life in danger like this Jack".

"You don't how much I care for her Airachnid!"Jack yelled as he broke their blade lock,raising his swords back up to guard position.

"You Humans and your caring for others...Such a weakness"Airachnid responded back as her and Jack circled eachother.

Jack lunged forward as Airachnid leaped out of the way,making Jack crash into the cliffside.

"How do you expect to rescue Arcee when you can't even handle yourself?".

"I can handle myself just fine!"Jack yelled as he lunged froward again,Airachnid repeating her last tactic,causing Jack to fall and onto the ground,hitting it hard.

"All of this has been entertaining Jack...But I'm done playing games"Airachnid said as she walked over to Jack as he struggled to control the suit,trying to make it stand up.

She got on all for's over him,pinning the mechanical arms of his suit down to the ground,leaning in close,eye to eye with him.

"You know I had my spark set on killing you..But as I was telling Arcee earlier..I've about decided to keep you for myself".

"You might as well kill me now because that's not going to happen".

"Arcee said you would see it that way...But I'm not the type to take no for an answer"Airachnid said as she leaned in closer to Jack,as he turned his head to the side,closing his eyes.

"Lets see why you Humans like lip contact so much...Arcee seems to love it"Airachnid said as she opened her mouth.

"You're not finding out...At least not with me!"Jack responded as he turned his head to the side more.

"But why Jack?...I can give you the same as Arcee"

"Noooooo!".

"Resisting me won't do you any good Jack...You can't do anything".

"He may not be able to do anything...But I can"Cames Miko's voice out of no where in her robot suit as she punched Airachnid,knocking her backwards.

"Here's some advice from one girl to another...Try another color besides black..it might brighten your mood up"Miko said again,shooting Airachnid right in the chest with an EMP blast as she fell backwards on the ground,knocking the data pad off and causing her to shake as the electricity surged through her body.

"Miko?"Jack asked surprised as he looked up as Miko stood over him,putting down a hand to help him up as Jack eagerly took it, standing up.

"You really didn't think I was just going to stay behind without doing some Bot smashing of my own did you?".

"This is one time I'm glad you disobeyed orders Miko".

"You can thank me later Jack"Miko said as Airachnid layed motionless on the ground.

"Miko!..Grab that data pad!..I need you to find Arcee...It will lead you to her!".

"News flash Jack...You're getting the scrap kicked out of you...You need my help".

"Miko...Arcee is Airachnids bargaining chip...Airachnid knows as long as she has her,she has me exactly where she wants me".

"Then you take the data pad and go find your precious Girlfriend and I'll stay here".

"Airachnid would just come after me Miko...Don't you get it...She want's me...Not you".

"I sneaked here to have my Bot on Bot smackdown..Not to be sent on some rescue mission"Miko responded,both of them argueing as they turned their attention back to Airachnid as she came too,raising herself off the ground.

"Miko!...I don't have time for this!...I need you to do this for me!".

"Okay Jack but you owe be a smackdown"Miko said as she grabed the data pad,before taking off running down the canyon.

"What's a matter Jack?...Your little friend didn't want to stay and play?".

"Didn't want to give her the pleasure Airachnid...You're all mine".

"Awww..Jack..I'm touched"Airachnid said as Jack faced her again,drawing both of his swords.

"Shall we continue Airachnid?"

...

Miko followed the signal from the data pad down the length of the canyon,it leading her to the enterance of a cave.

"Great...It just had to be a cave didn't it...You owe me big time when I get back Jack"Miko said irritated as she steped into the darkness,having to turn the suits headlights on,as they lite up the dark like day.

_"Airachnid re-entered Arcee's cell,draging Jack's lifeless body onto the ground over to Arcee,her lower lip quivering at the sight of him."_

_"Is he...?"._

_"Dead?...Yes...I'm afraid I was a little to rough on him...I wanted him to suffer more...But what done is done"Airachnid answered as Arcee turned her head to the side._

_"Be proud of him Arcee...He fought bravely to the end"Airachnid said as Arcee sobed uncontrollably._

_"If you have any decency left in you Airachnid..you will let me hold him one last time"._

_"It won't make any difference..You will soon be reunited with him anyway won't you Arcee?"._

_"Arcee!"._

"Arcee!...Arcee!"Came Mikos voice as it echoed off the caves wall making Arcee open her optics,waking up startled,seeing no sign of Airachnid or Jack.

She quickly became alert,realizing what happend before was all in her mind.

"Arcee!"Miko yelled again,her voice becoming louder".

I'm in here!"Arcee yelled back,guiding Miko to her as she appeared in the cavern.

"Miko!...What are you doing here?...Where's Jack?".

"He's keeping Spider Lady busy..He sent me to rescue you".

"Is he okay?".

"He was last time I checked...But he won't be for long if we don't hurry"Miko responded as a cutting torch appeared on the left arm of her suit as she began to cut through the chains that binded Arcee's wrists to the ceiling.

Arcee fell to the floor or the cave after the last link of the chain was cut as she stood up rubbing her wrists.

"Do you know the way out of here Miko?".

"Leave it to me"Miko answered,pointing her thumb into her chest,the suit copying her.

...

The battle between Jack and Airachnid raged on,Jack absorbing attack after attack by the combination of Airachnids fists and blades.

He wasn't aiming to win,at least not anymore,He knew that his only hope of getting everyone out of this mess alive was to stall Airachnid till Miko found and freed Arcee.

"What's wrong Jack?..Lost your will to fight anymore?"Airachnid asked sending another punch,making him stumble backwards,as he strained to keep his balance.

"Is that all you got Airachnid?"Jack yelled,gritting his teeth together.

"Well I didn't want to use this out of afraid of killing you to soon but what the hell..you're going to die anyway"Airachnid said as she raised both arms sending two Energon blasts,both hitting Jack's suit right in the chest.

_"Warning..Power levels failing"_The suit spoke again as Jack struggled to get the suit to respond to his commands.

Airachnid closed in on Jack,punching with her fists and swiping with her blades as red lights and warning sounds filled Jack's ears from inside the suit.

_"Warning...Damage level at 25 percent"_

Airachnid jabbed over and over again with her blades,each time priecing the suit's armor,Jack's body being only inches away from the razor sharp tips.

_"Warning...Damage level at 50 percent"._

Jack tried to fight back all he could,only have each attack with his swords to be deflected with his left sword finelly breaking.

Airachnid came down with a powerful swipe with her blades,severing the left mechianical arm of Jack's,sparks flying from it as it hit the ground.

_"Warning..Damage level critical..Ejection recommended"_The suit spoke for a final time as Jack looked around for the ejection control,seeing the handle on his right side but before he could pull it,Airachnid knocked him backwards on the ground with a leaping kick.

She stood over him,reaching down,jerking the windshield off of the cab as she picked him up into her grasp.

"I must say Jack...You really gave me a challeage...But it's over now".

"It will never be over Airachnid..Not as long as I'm still breathing"Jack responded,struggleing to free himself of her.

"Humans...You never give up do you?..You never see defeat".

"I can't speak for all Humans...But I'm not the type to give up..But if this is my time to die...I can die knowing that my actions might let Arcee live".

"Yes..I'll give you that Jack...All this was very noble of you..Facing me to try and save Arcee...But not letting that girl help you..That was just plain foolish"

"The thing about that Airachnid...Miko's been helping me all along...You just didn't realize it".

"What...What do you mean?"Airachnid questioned.

"I sure all your centurys of war you have heard of a distraction haven't you?".

"Distraction?"Airachnid questioned back.

"Aren't you missing something?"Jack asked with a smile as Airachnid reached down,feeling her right side,noticing the data pad missing.

"Noooooo"She screamed,letting go of Jack as she turned around,a Energon blast greeting her,knocking her backwards onto the ground.

"Keep your flithy hands off my Boyfriend!"Yelled Arcee as Airachnid stood back up,seeing Arcee pointing her blasters right at her and Miko raising both fists.

"You okay Babe?"Arcee asked glancing over to Jack as he got up,dusting his clothes off.

"Yea...Minute later and I don't think I would of been"

"Sorry...Would of been here sooner but Miko got us lost".

"Yea..That sounds like Miko"Jack responded,walking over to Arcee.

"Jack...Get behind me"Arcee commanded as he obeyed her order,her taking a defensive stance infront of him,blasters raised.

"What are you going to do Arcee?...Kill me again in cold blood?...I don't think Optimus would like that".

"I know he wouldn't..That's why I'm taking you in".

"You really expect to take me prisoner?..Just you and a little girl...Cause I know Jack won't be much of a threat now".

"No I don't expect to Airachnid..That's why I called for backup"Arcee answered back as a Groundbridge portal opened behind Airachnid as Optimus,Ratchet,Bulkhead,and Bumblebee steped out of it Blasters raised,surrounding her.

"Airachnid!...Surrender!...There's been enough blood spilled on your account"Optimus yelled as his faceplate came over his face".

I wouldn't give you the pleasure of taking me in Prime"Airachnid responded as she leaped into the air,transforming into her black and purple helicopter as everyone began firing at her.

"Till we meet again Jack!...And I swear the outcome will be differnt!"Airachnid screamed as she flew off,disappearing into the the distant sky.

"Arcee..Jack..Are you two alright?"Optimus asked as he put his blaster away,turning around to find Arcee bent down infront of Jack,kissing each other deeply.

"I'd take that as a yes Optimus"Ratchet added as he walked up,standing beside Optimus who was gazing off into the clear sky.

"Please..you two get a room already"Miko said,rolling her eyes as Arcee broke their kiss,putting her forhead against Jack's as he reached his arms around her neck,hugging it tight.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again.."Jack said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shhh...I'm here...I'm okay..We're okay"Arcee whispered as she took her right thumb,wiping his tear away.

"Any clue on how Airachnid was brought back to life Optimus?"Ratchet asked as they both watched Jack and Arcee embrace eachother.

"I'm not sure Old Friend..But I am sure the answer will reveal itself to us in time".

"Let's go home Optimus".

"I couldn't agree with you more Ratchet..It has been quite a day"Optimus said as he reached up activating his com-link.

"Rafeal...We need a Bridge"

...

"The Decepticon has left the area Sir"Said a M.E.C.H. agent as he walked up behind Silas who was perched high on a cliff observing the group of Humans and Cybertronions below him in the canyon through a pair of binoculars.

"Is her tracking device still working?"Silas asked,turning his head to the side to look back.

"Appears to be..I'm getting a good signal".

"Excellent...Excellent...Call in all of our surviving agents...Send them to pursue and apprehend her...I'll have my assassin yet".

"But Sir...They will just be massacred like the rest of the men...They won't stand a chance".

"True...But what is war without fatalities?...Doesn't matter as long as M.E.C.H gets the spoils"Silas responded back coldly.

"But Sir...".

"That's an order!...And prepare the chopper for take off"Silas said as he looked back through his binoculars,focusing them back on the Autobots.

"Yes...Yes sir"The M.E.C.H agent responded back,turning and walking away as Silas reached down to his vest pocket,removing his cell phone,and dialing a number.

_"This is Agent 161"_A voice answered on the other end.

"I have another job for you".

"_Great...Rent is about due...What's the mission?"._

"I'll give you the short version for right now...I need you to pay another visit to the same military base from your last mission".

_"Sounds perfect"._

"Excellent...Report in and I'll give you the details...Along with your usual payment of course".

_"Yea about the money...I want double this time or no deal"._

"That can be arranged...If you pull another small job for me".

_"What did you have in mind?"._

"Like I said...Report in and I'll give you the details".

_"Understood Sir"._

Silas placed his phone back in his vest pocket then placed his binoculars back up to his eyes,focusing them and zooming in on Jack and Arcee.

"Well played today Jack...You did something today that M.E.C.H hasn't been able to do as of yet...To go fist to fist with a Cybertronion and survive".

"In order to pull ahead in this three sided war...We will just have to acquire a toy like your's"Silas said as he stood up,turning around and walking toward a Huey Helicopter as it rotor blades were starting to turn.

...

"I thought I would find you in here..Ratchet said he repaired your suit"Arcee said as she entered Ratchet's lab,finding Jack standing on the top step of the metal stairway,cleaning and polishing the windshield of his newly painted red and silver robot suit.

"Hey Arcee"Jack responded as he turned around,desended down the steps then stood beside her.

"Well what do you think"He asked her,wiping his hands off with a towel as she steped forward,laying her hand over a silver Autobot emblem on the left chest of the suit.

"I may not be a Autobot on the outside...But I'm a Autobot on the inside"Jack said as he steped up beside her as she kneeled down eye level with him.

"You are way more than that Jack"She said as she gently placed her right middle finger under his chin,making him look up.

"What all am I then?"He asked,smiling a little.

"You're my partner,my boyfriend,and my lover"Arcee reponded back,smiling wide as Jack chuckled,running his hand through his hair.

"I believe someone is blushing"She stated making Jack's face turn ever redder,making Arcee smile.

"We better hurry...We're going to miss Miko's victory party"

"Not much of a victory with Airachnid loose again to terrorize at will again"Jack said as he started back up the steps.

"True...But I'm not worried about Airachnid anymore...I got you back and we're together...That's all that matters to me now".

"And what if she she shows her face again?".

"I'm sure we havent seen the last of her...But we will cross that bridge when we come to it...And as long as I have you Jack...I'm ready for anything"Arcee said as she leaned down,kissing him gently on the lips.

"Mmmm...How about we skip Miko's party?".

"Mmmm...You read my mind Babe"Arcee responded as she turned around,walking out of the lab,swaying her hips side to side seductively as she walked making Jack grin.

"Are you coming?"She asked as she looked back from over her left shoulder,grinning back at him.

"Yes..just enjoying the view I'm getting"He answered as she started to follow her out.

Arcee entered their room as she walked over,sitting on the edge of their bed crossing her legs and laying both her shoulders back,trying to get into the sexiest pose before Jack came in.

He entered only seconds after finding Arcee in her pose,stareing at her.

"Been doing research again?"Jack asked with a wide smile.

"Mmmm...Do you like it?".

"Mmmm...I love it"He answered back,turning the lights off as he walked further into the dark room,Arcee's glowing blue optics guiding him as she reached out with her hand,pulling him into bed.

Arcee didn't waste any time removing his shirt as she turned over,laying him upon her torso,running her hands up and down his body.

"Mmmm...You better take a deep breath"She instructed as she gave Jack a couple of quick kisses on the lips before kissing him deeply and passionly.

_"Jack?...Arcee?...Miko's waiting on you two before she starts the party..."_Came June's voice as she steped into the doorway of Jack and Arcee's room,seeing them laying together and kissing not even paying any attention to her.

"Okay...Then..I'll tell her to start without you"June said again,rolling her eyes as she left.

Arcee broke away from Jack's lips,giving him a break to breath as she moved down to his neck and the top of his chest,kissing gently.

"You didn't seem to worried about your mom seeing us"Arcee said smiling as she looked into Jack's eyes,running her long alloy fingers gently through his hair.

"I guess I'm just becoming more comfortable with our relationship around everyone else"Jack answered,relaxing to her touch.

"Well don't get to comfortable...We still need our privacy".

"I didn't mean that Arcee...It's just that..."Jack started to say,Arcee stopping him as she placed one of her fingers over his lips.

"I know what you mean't Jack...I'm glad our relationship is out in the open and everyone is okay with it too".

Arcee continued to gently stroke his back,making him relax more as he layed his head down on her chest plate,making her chuckle.

"What are you doing?".

"Just listening to your spark".

"You've heard my spark before".

"True..But they were times today I was thinking I wouldn't get to hear it again"Jack responded as he leaned up on her chest,looking into her optics.

"I know"Arcee said softly,guiding his head back down to her chest.

Jack closed his eyes,the sound of rock music echoing off the concrete walls keeping him from relaxing fully.

The combination of him being tired and Arcee's relaxing touch finelly caused him to drift off,falling asleep.

Arcee gently turned over on her side,laying Jack beside her as she reached down,grabing the comforter,pulling it up,covering Jack up with it as she layed back,stroking his hair to deepen his slumber.

She cuddled up close to him,wraping her left arm over him,finelly letting herself enter rest mode.

"Goodnight Jack"


End file.
